


Chains

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Groundhog Day, Literally the shortest thing i will ever write, Time Travel AU, bifur is sad, but w/e, flower chains, im doing my best, im so, lacking ideas rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literally the shortest thing I've ever written</p></blockquote>





	Chains

 

Bifur makes a flower-chain every time he repeats. Soon, he just makes one long chain, colored in different hues and sheens. He likes to imagine that it’ll fix everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But he knows that isn’t true.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyday is the same. The same snow, same buildings, same orcs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The battle seems to go on for eternity.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Again and again he weaves.

 

 

* * *

 

He’s not even sure its flowers that he holds in his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So much snow, and so much death.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Soon he stops counting. **

 

**Author's Note:**

> literally the shortest thing I've ever written


End file.
